Siempre Tu
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: A songfic created for Spencer and Alex based off the song Siempre Tu by Diego Gonzalaz Boneta who plays Alex on the TV show. The song is played on the show when Spencer and Alex are Tangoing! Hope you lIke! REVIEW! two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Alex lay in bed and remembered back on his time with Spencer, thinking of one of his own songs that he'd writen a long time ago. It applied to her perfectly. He sung oit in his head pairing each line with a memory...

_Angel by the day_

_Devil by the night_

Alex remembered that first day that he'd met Spencer. Besides her wicked serve she seemed so sweet, so innocent to the eye. In truth she was. But when she got competative all of that innocence slipped away. The second he stepped onto that court she destroyed him with her cryptic remarks and her burning eyes...

_Poison all the way_

_Heaven by my side_

None the less she had him under a spell. This preppy Club girl who was the general image of everything the culb workers made fun of, had caught him up in her gaze and etched her image in his mind.

But at the same time, as he knew, she could be sweet. She wasn't like all of the other people who attended the club. She didn't want to be like her parents or her sister. She could make someone feel amazing. She could comfort anyone from anything. Just being her presence felt like he was surrounded by light.

_Nothing can compare_

_To the way you make me feel_

_Blinded by your stare_

_Tell me this is real_

He was remembered again of her eyes. Herr deep sparking brown eyes. He'd seen so many things in those eyes. Competition, love, laughter, happiness, pain worry, carelessness, sunshine, fear, sadness, tension... But at the same time he couldn't quite read her. He was blinded by her brilliance. No matter how many other girls he'd dated or would ate, none would make him feel like she did.

_Wherever your going_

_you know that I'll be there_

_however you need me_

_just say when or where_

He remembered a time that was spent, no not with Spencer, but with her mother. Long before he learned that she was her mother. When Mrs. Hastings had stumbled into his care drunk and crying, and told him everything, because she had no one else she could tell. And he'd listen. He hadn't known it, but he was helping Spencer. He was doing what she needed months before he met her...

_Siempre Tu_

_When I'm dreamin'_

Siempre Tu. It meant _Always you. _A dream he'd had a few nights before flooded his brain. Spencer sat with him in a garden. A beautiful place that he had never seen before. They were free of their problems. They didn't have to worry about her father who might judge him. They didn't have to worry about Alex's work or Spencer's pressure to be perfect. Everything was perfect and beautiful. And as he leaned in to kiss her, he realized it was the happiest dream he'd ever had.

_Only You_

_Keep me feelin'_

Alex remembered back on their first date, when he'd realized how special she was. She could make him laugh and feel carefree. They had gone out to lunch and just talked for hours as if nothing mattered but the two of them, and he hadn't thought of anyone else since.

_Salvame_

_With your angel eyes_

Save me. It was the meaning of the beautiful Spenish word Salvame. This line was slightly reversed. Spencer had told him that he had saved her. That he did save her every time they were together. From the stress, from the pressure. The timer spent in his presence, she felt like she had been saved from a storm.

_I can't get you out of my mind_

_Siempre Tu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Save another dance_

_Shoot me to the stars_

Alex thought of the Homecoming dance, and how Spencer's sister had managed to make him believe that he was nothing more than a means to and end for Spencer. He'd left that night without asking her side of the story, and completely furious. He'd only danced with her once or twice, and she seamed completely disinterested in him.

But then the next day she'd come to find him, asking for another chance, telling him the truth.

And the last time they'd danced, in the club kitchen…

_Take me by the hand_

_And show me who you are_

He thought now of the time they'd spent at her school, under lockdown by the storm. She had unknowingly revealed to him who she really was. Before that day, he'd never known that the woman who had stumbled into his care and asked him to keep a secret, had been Spencer's mom. When he saw her he'd stumbled for words.

"_Nice seeing you," He'd said, then realized that it sounded like something you said to someone whom you'd met before, "Meeting you," He corrected._

He'd avoided Spencer as much as he could the rest of the day, because he knew that if she put him in a situation where she cornered him into telling the truth, he would have. He couldn't hide this secret from the girl he possibly loved.

And then she'd come running to him at the end of the day and kissed him without mercy, and he knew everything was okay, her hand in his…

_Burning with your moves_

_Floating with your hips.  
You know I can't refuse the rhythm of your lips..._

His mind floated back to their spontaneous tango. She was an amazing dancer and the feeling of her hips moving under his hands exhilarated him. He'd truthfully never been so close to a girl before, and the feeling the air was electric. The pressure bore down on them until they snapped, and he took her in his arms and kissed her. Deeply, passionately…

_Wherever you're going, _

_You know that I'll be there.  
However you need me_

_Just say when or where..._

He remembered now on a very recent time, when she'd come to him at his work. It was after hours, and he was getting close to leaving. He could see that it was dark outside, then suddenly headlights flashed through the window. Alex looked to see a small silver car parking in a space. He knew it looked familiar, but he couldn't place it until he saw Spencer get out of the car.

He stood in front of the window and watched until she disappeared into the window. He considered going to search for her, but she sooner found him

She walked into the dining room her arms crossed, her mascara staining her cheeks. She reached up to brush tears away from her face, but only smudged her make up farther. She looked up to see his standing on the opposite side of the room and he really saw her face for the first time.

He was astonished by the pain that he saw there. He personally was hurt by her pain. He ran to her across the dining room, "Spencer, what's wrong?"

She swallowed back her tears and bit her lip, "Everything," she sobbed.

He took her in his arms and she stained his shirt with her tears. When he'd finally gotten her to calm down they'd sat at a table and he'd made hot chocolate in the kitchen which they shared. She told him about her issues with her friends and her family, and it reminded him of when her mother had spilled. But this had meaning. Each pain in her life, slashed through him like his own. He cared for her…

_Siempre tu  
When I'm dreaming._

In truth, he thought, every moment with her was a dream. She was a princess and he was just a lowly servant, but somehow, he'd fallen in love with her and she'd taken him, and everything was perfect…

_Only you  
Keep me feeling_

The fact that he was thinking of her now solidified the truth of that statement. She kept his mind reeling all the time. He loved her. He openly admitted it to himself now…

_Salvame  
With your angel eyes  
I can't get you out of my mind...  
Siempre tu_

Alec closed his eyes, and he felt blissful, with the image of Spencer's deep brown eyes in his mind…


End file.
